Secretos de la Luna
by Girl-Musik
Summary: Los Shane, ademas de tener el secreto mas conocido como bajoterra... ellos tambien tienen un gran secreto, un secreto que comparten entre ellos y la Luna. "TU ERES UN MOUNSTRUO" "Sin ese cristal, dejaremos de existir" "seras un lobo solitario" "TRIXIE NO!" un secreto que jamas devio ser descubierto...
1. Comunicacion

5 años antes en la superficie en el bosque...

Tres animales cruzaron rapido por el bosque, saltando por las rocas hasta q se detuvieron en un rio a tomar agua. Tres lobos, el primero era el mas grande, de color negro con ojos color ambar, la segunda era una bella loba de color cafe y el ultimo era un pequeño lobesno, de color grisaseo con ligeros tonos de cafe y unos ojos color avellana, el trio de lobos despues de un decanso siguieron su camino a alta velocidad hasta llegar a una casa de tonos azulados, cruzaron la cerca q los dividia del bosque, en unos segundos se habian convertido en humanos.

¡Hay se siente bien correr en el bosque en la luna llena!- dijo el pequeño niño su nombre era Eli Shane, parte de la familia Shane, la familia mas grande y onrada en toda alaska, no solo por su bellesa y valentia si no tambien por su mas grande secreto, bajoterra el mundo bajo los pies, si no tambien un gran secreto, su sangre, no era solo humana, si no parte de lobo asi es lobo, los shane tienen sus instintos muy agudizados por su herencia de lobo.

Eli shh no grites!- dijo su madre Silvania ella tenia un largo cabello semi rubio con ojos color celeste cielo. El pequeño solo solto una risita.

Hay este niño- dijo Will mientras abria la puerta dandole paso a su esposa e hijo

Ese mismo dia en bajoterra...

Cuatro animales cruzaron rapidamente por la cascada de la luz, el primero era un lobo de color chocolate, la segunda era una loba totalmente blanca, la tercera era una lobesna de color cafe semi claro con una pequeña mancha blanca y el ultimo era un pequeño cachorro de color gris.

Estos corrian a alta velocidad pero se detian seguido por el pequeño cachorro estos llegaron a un refugio donde se transformaron, antes de que entraran la lobesna solto un aullido.

En la superficie...

¿¡Que fue eso?!- dijo Eli al escuchar un aullido bastante fuerte, sus ojos se tornaron dorados al escuchar el aullido.

No fue nada hijo, debes descansar- dijo su madre subiendo por las escaleras.

Ya voy- dijo Eli pero antes salio al patio a soltar un leve aullido y se dirijio a su habitacion, no queria ser castigado por su madre.

En bajoterra...

La lobesna se transformo convirtiendose en una jovencita de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes.

Trixie entra!- grito su padre. Ella sin mas caprichos entro pero antes escuho un aullido sin saber de donde vino, se volteo y olio el aire para saber de donde vino, ella decidio soltar otro aullido y despues entro a su hogar subiendo rapidamente a su habitacion. Al entrar se vio rodeada de dibujos y fotos de babosas, ella se dirijio a su escritorio y tomo su cuaderno y comenzo a dibujar.

2 semanas despues...

Eli habia notado que cada vez que aullaba escuchaba una respuesta, parecia ser una lobesna pero no lograva localizarla.

Trixie tambien lo sintio, supo que alguien respondia sus llamados, nadie sabia de esos llamados, solo ellos los escuchaban.


	2. Primer ataque parte 1

Al dia siguiente...

Eli despartava lentamente, burpy que se encontraba dormida sobre el pecho del joven lobo, cayo al piso despertando bruscamente.

Oh lo siento Burpy- dijo el pequeño soltando una leve risa, mientras la babosa se leventaba totalmente despeinada, Eli estiro sus musculos pero al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que llegaria tarde a la escuela, salio corriendo se du habitacion al baño, se vistio, se cepillo los dientes, tomo su mochila y se despidio de su madre y padre y corrio lo mas rapido posible para llegar al autobus pero para su desgracia el autobus se habia ido.

Rayos!- dijo Eli- creo que tomare un atajo- se dijo haci mismo mientras corria hacia el bosque, sabia que al cruzar el bosque llegaria a la siguiente parada del autobus pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un ruido, se quedo totalmente quieto y olio el aire, sin duda se tratava de otro lobo. Decidio ir hacia el extraño/ña siguiendolo entonces la vio, era una niña de su edad, cabello largo de color cafe, llevaba un uniforme de escuela, esta se habia caido y al parecer lastimado su rodilla el decidio ir a ver como estava.

Oye estas bien- la niña se incorporo rapidamente frente al chico, esta lo observava atentamente, el oji-azul la imito y comenzaron a dar vueltas como tratando de intimidarse mutuamente.

¿Que haces aqui? En nuestro territorio- dijo Eli amenazantemente, los ojos de la niña se tornaron dorados, de la nada la niña se habia tranformado en una loba de color gris y pecho blanco.

Inmediatamente Eli tambien se tranformo comenzando a grunir, la loba se agacho comportandose sumisa, sus orejas se tornaron hacia atras.

La loba se volvio a transformar en humana con su cabeza gacha.

No quiero problemas se que es tu territorio- dijo la niña- es mi primera transformacion.

Eli se incorporo y miro fijamente a la niña, relajandose se volvio humano.

Me llamo Eli y tu?-

Me llamo Romi, pero mis amigos me dicen Ro-

Tambien lobos?-

No solo humanos- dijo la pequeña aun con su cabeza gacha.

Quisiera quedarme pero debo ir a la escuela- dijo Eli comenzando a caminar en direccion opuesta- nos vemos luego- dicho es siguio su camino hasta llegar a su escuela, dejando a Ro totalemnte extrañada.

Pasando el tiempo ambos niños se hicieron amigos, compartiendo sus caminatas por el bosque, conociendo nuevos lobos.

5 años despues...

Odio matematicas- dijo Eli con sus casi 15 años junto a su amiga que conocio ese dia en el bosque.

Lo se el profesor casi te mata por quedarte dormido- dijo Ro caminado al lado del Shane- y que ah pasado con los aullidos raros? Ya la encontraste?-

No, es como si fuese un fantasma-

Uhh un lobo fantasma- dijo ella en forma de burla sacando una risa de parte de su amigo.

Que graciosa- dijo el hasta que escucharon un par de grunidos, unos de ellos eran conocidos pero el otro no.

Es tatiana- dijo ella preocupada, su amiga estava con un lobo desconocido.

Vamos- dijo Eli mientras corria hacia los grunidos, al llegar vio a su amiga, era una loba novata, apenas controlava su lobo, era de color negro como la noche mas oscura y el otro lobo era de un color cafe tostado algo pequeño, no era un adulto.

Eli decidio saltar al medio de ambos lobos, mientras Ro fue hacia Tatiana tratando de calmarla.

El lobo desconocido salio corriendo, saliendo del lugar.

Quien era ese?- pregunto Ro volviendo a la normalidad.

Parecia un novato- dijo Eli observando detenidamente hacia donde se habia ido el desconocido.

Era Edan- dijo Tatiana levantandose, al parecer su hermano se habia trasformado, todos acordaron buscarlo y encontrarse en la plaza.

Dos horas despues de intenza busqueda lo encontraron, este estava tirado en el suelo, con plumas es su cuerpo.

Hay que paso?- pregunto el muchacho escupiendo plumas de al parecer de gallinas.

Primera transformacion hermanito- dijo Tatiana ayudando a levantar a su hermano.

Felicitaciones- dijo Eli riendo al ver las plumas en su boca- parece que te hiciste un festin con las gallinas del señor Parkis... Todos se quedaron inmoviles al saber que su amigo habia atacado las amadas gallinas de unos de los cazadores de lobos.

De la nada aparecio un señor mayor de edad bastante furioso.

¿¡QUE HICIERON CON MIS GALLINAS VANDALOS?!

CORRAN!- grito Ro mientras todos salian corriendo para evitar la furia del anciano.

Llegaron al bosque donde estuvieron a salvo.

Por poco no salimos vivos- dijo Edan sacudiendose las hojas ya que se habia caido.

Lo se- dijo Eli totalmente relajado, vio a sus amigos riendo recordando los buenos momentos que habia pasado con ellos, los momentos donde habia aprendido y enseñado a contrololar su lobo, si un lobo se descontrola, no hay nada que lo detenga.

Se despidio de sus amigos dirigiendose a su hogar.

En bajoterra...

La banda de Shane se encontraba bajo el ataque de blakk y sus secuases.

No tengo mas babosas!- grito Trixie, sentia la adrelanila corriendo por sus venas, sentia que su lobo estava por salir pero tratava de contrololarlo.

Bien burpy con todas tus fuerzas- dijo Eli lanzando a su babosa logrando evadir a varios secuases.

Twist decidio atacar a la pelirroja, lanzo una carnero logrando golpearla, eso enfurecio al Shane, sus ojos se tornaron dorados, extrañando a sus babosas y asustando a Burpy. De la nada Eli corrio hacia Twist, se volvio un lobo totalmente agresivo colocandose delante de Trixie, parecia una fiera, alguien totalmente diferente. Twist retrocedio totalmente asustado por el animal, este tenia el pelo erizado, mostrando sus dientes.

Trixie se quedo bocaabierta, Eli Shane, el chico que amaba... ¿Era lobo?


	3. Primer ataque parte 2

Trixie estaba impresionada, el lobo era Eli, este se acercaba cada vez más y más al rubio, Trixie sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo, ¡el cristal de los lobos! Eso era que había puesto como loco a Eli.

Twist- dijo la pelirroja levantándose lentamente- Twist corre, ¡CORRE! ¡AHORA!- dicho esto el rubio comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible, el lobo envuelto en su furia e instintos fue a perseguirlo. Twist monto su meca y fue a toda la velocidad posible, pero el lobo lo seguía, Twist lanzo una granada logrando un derrumbe pensando que el lobo no podría pasar, suspiro tranquilo pero su tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando el lobo salto los escombros, volviendo a acelerar el ritmo para no ser alcanzado por las fauces del feroz animal.

De la nada una red de babosa aracnidez atrapo a la fiera, salvando a Twist.

¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?- pregunto el rubio acercando su mano al lobo, este trato de morderlo gracias al cielo saco su mano a tiempo **(lo hubiese mordido ¬¬)**

Trixie se acercó lentamente al lobo, mirándolo directamente, este se tornó sumiso, la pelirroja lo libero y este comenzó a asechar a la chica, de la nada apareció una loba color gris con ojos azules como el cielo esta se interpuso en medio de la chica, estos se intimidaban hasta que de la nada el lobo se desmayó.

¿Maleni que haces aquí?- pregunto Trixie acercándose a la joven, ella era parte del consejo de lobos, ella era una de las lobas más sabias.

Escuche que un lobo andaba suelto, el consejo los necesita, ahora- dijo ella acercándose al lobo caído volviéndose humana, tenía una especie de vestido de color azul, debajo un jean negro y unas botas cafés, su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda de color café y sus ojos eran de color miel, Kord decidio cargar al animal en su meca aun sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Trixie- dijo Kord mirándola seriamente- creo q nos debes una explicación-

Es una larga historia- dijo ella un tanto preocupada por Eli, este estaba quieto, totalmente ajeno a lo que le pasaba. Dos horas eternas de viaje llegaron a la caverna nefasta donde entraron a una cueva, estaba iluminada por cristales de un tono violeta.

De la nada apareció una loba color marrón semi-oscuro con la oreja izquierda negra y una mancha blanca sobre el ojo derecho, esta les gruño pero Maleni hizo una especie se seña con su mano, ante este acto la loba hizo una especie de reverencia escoltándolos a un lugar llenos de lobos, la banda estaba maravillada por la belleza del lugar, en eso Eli despertó siendo humano, se levantó y vio el lugar.

¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto el oji-azul asustando a todos.

¡Eli!- grito la pelirroja abrazando al Shane sacando un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa de enamorado.

Eli Shane, hijo de Will Shane- decía Maleni haciendo una reverencia- uno de los lobos más poderosos, tu padre ayudo mucho protegiendo el cristal-

¿Qué cristal?- pregunto Eli

El cristal de los lobos, ese cristal nos proporciona fuerza y nos protege- decía Maleni- ese cristal ha estado con nosotros desde tiempos remotos, es como la Luna en El mundo ardiente.

**¡Hola! Adivinen… lo subí desde el cole… ¡tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible! Lo prometo ;)**

**A cierto… el GTA mato mi PC xD**


End file.
